


Water Stains on the Ceiling

by Miss_Macabre_Grey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/pseuds/Miss_Macabre_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second years, like first years, have a lot to deal with that they never have before. Like when they were first years, though, Kageyama and Hinata could get through experience it together, gladly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Stains on the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> I got into Haikyu!! like two days ago, but it's EXACTLY what I was craving in both an anime and in a fandom.
> 
> So in honor of my cravings being satisfied, I want to satisfy others, namely those of two horny volleyball dorks.
> 
> Love my volleyball dorks.
> 
> By the way, I only write stories on my phone, and this is unbeta'd, so super sorry for typos!

Hinata Shoyo's first time having sex happened in his second year of high school in the gym bathroom, elbows bent and pressed over the sink while his sweaty forehead touched the cool mirror. Hinata's knees buckled inward slightly, and he tried to resist shuffling his feet when he got angsty. The dick in him barely had any control or skill, but it turned Hinata into a mewling mess of pleasure. Hinata had vaguely wondered how the mirror stayed in on piece with both of the guys grunting and moaning at pitches not normal, but the thought fleeted away in the time his partner took to get his dick out then back in him.

"Ka-Kageyama, I – fuck – just a touch!" Hinata begged and begged, but Kageyama refused to touch his painfully hard erection. Not to say he was a one-sided lover in matters of pleasure, but teasing and dominating each other had always been important to the two.

Kageyama had used his hands in other ways on Hinata. One hand had loved toying with Hinata's nipples, twisting and rubbing and flicking, and the other hand caressed Hinata's inner thigh, so close to where it was needed but just not quite there.

Sweat from the practice beforehand paled in comparison to their hot bodies going at it hard. They appreciated the extra slickness a bit, but Kageyama knew to bring actual lube, and he was slipping fast and powerful in and out of Hinata's tight heat. Kageyama had found Hinata's pleasure center early on and ruthlessly pounded that spot to the point he more than once had to latch onto Hinata to prevent from his slick elbows from slipping away from the sink support and falling to the floor.

"I'm, fuck, fuck, fuuuck! Hinata, I-I'm so fucking-" Kageyama bucked harder and faster into Hinata, thanking the years of intense volleyball practice that had prepped him for such a hard fucking with great stamina.

"Fuck, no, Ka-Ka-Tobio! Not in-inside me," Hinata pleaded as he met each of Kageyama's vigorous thrusts. "Tobio, Tobio, Tobio, please! Please just touch me!"

Hinata's demands fell on deafened ears. Kageyama could only hear the sounds of desire and his first name that sounded so painfully erotic from Hinata's moaning lips. As Hinata begged to be touched, Kageyama lost control and came like a geyser inside Hinata, thrusting in and out as he did so to milk himself completely.

The shock of Kageyama coming inside him instantly hit Hinata. The smaller male wanted to avoid the mess and dreaded the feeling, but having actually experienced it at last, Hinata had relished the way Kageyama's cock swelled then unleashed hard; the warm and sleek substance filled him fast, and Hinata tightened himself as best he could for Kageyama.

Kageyama had pulled out fully for the first time in what felt like an eternity of pleasure, and Hinata felt the semen slipping out and dribbling down his cheeks and thighs. Hinata had never missed anything as much as he missed the full feeling of having a wonderful and thick dick in him.

Kageyama panted hard, still pressing his body to his lover's back and holding on for support.

"Fu-fucker. I said not in me," Hinata groaned, ignoring the fact that he loved it to focus on the fact that Kageyama did not listen. "You're damn lucky I'm a guy."

Kageyama kissed the back of Hinata's shoulder. "S-sorry. You just kept milking me. I didn't," Kageyama took an extra second to inhale deep breath before explaining. "I didn't think I'd be able to leave you. You're so damn tight, so tight," Kageyama spoke and he trailed a hand from Hinata's chest slowly down. "I thought I would never be able to get past my dick out in time. You sucked me in so deep. Mm, but I'm still craving you, Shoyo. It was so hard, so hard, not to touch you like you wanted. I just didn't want you to come yet."

Hinata took in a small series of sharp, quick breaths as he felt the snaking hand get so, so close to his throbbing erection. "I'm so hard, Tobio. You can't fucking leave me like this."

"I know." As soon as the words left his mouth, Kageyama stopped touching Hinata and stood upright. Kageyama's eyes trailed down to Hinata's backside once more with a bittersweet smile. "I'm going to miss looking at that great creampie," Kageyama sighed. "Turn around."

Hinata shot around and thrust an objecting hand forward at Kageyama's face. "Wh-what?! That's so gross, idiot!" Hinata's cheeks and ears already had a pink color dusted over them from the sex, but the comment made Hinata's entire neck up bright red to his hairline. Hinata only managed to snap out of his embarrassed state because his still-hard dick twitched in need, bringing the situation back into light.

Hinata leaned his his body back so his arms and elbows stayed on the rim of the sink while his hands clutched the edges for support. Hinata spread his legs subconsciously farther apart, but his body trembled with need. The half-lidded eyes and mindless pouting would have instantly hardened Kageyama if not being so soon after orgasming harder than he ever had before. "I-I turned around," Hinata spoke, snapping Kageyama out of his lustful daze.

Kageyama licked his lips and got on his knees, face so close to that pleading cock.

"We-well?" Hinata asked, having the nerve to move his hips forward for the tip pressed against Kageyama's slightly agape lips. "Please."

"S-sorry. I was just saying thanks in my head for such a delicious meal before me," Kageyama replied. A hand went up and rubbed against Hinata's sensitive and swelled balls, and Hinata turned back into the mewling mess he had been moments before when Kageyama fucked him hard.

Hinata gripped the sink tighter, wondering if he would shatter the porcelain, but he loosened when he noticed Kageyama still toying with him. Instead of taking it in, Kageyama slid the smooth underside along his face, giving a few tender licks and touches to tease. Hinata noticed Kageyama really was worshipping his dick and admiring every detail of it, and, while that thought should be arousing, Hinata did not need to be teased. He needed release because he was very, very aroused already. Hinata had no words to beg anymore, just lifted his head high so he saw the water spots and dead flies on the ceiling while he prayed for an orgasm.

Then a hot wetness enveloped his cock halfway to the base and Hinata /screamed/. Kageyama almost chocked on it right then, but he kept it in the same spot and raised his gaze to see Hinata on the verge of tears. A flash of panic shot through Kageyama, but then a small hand ran through his sweaty, messy hair and gently nudged his face forward.

"F-fuck. More. Tobio . . . More," Hinata pleading, forwarding his hips even more.

Kageyama adjusted to the gentle efforts for him to take in more, and within a minute he fit all of Hinata in his mouth, slurping whatever precome appeared and making sure to make feel Hinata feel just as good with his mouth as Kageyama did inside him. Kageyama still massaged and rolled his fingers over Hinata's tender balls and began bobbing his head up and down the cock.

Of course, neither really had a set protocol for handling and giving a blow job. Kageyama just kissed and sucked and licked and practically worshipped the meat in his mouth while Hinata tried not to buck his hips recklessly or tug too hard on Kageyama's hair. Kageyama took the moans and desperate pleads as approval and encouragement, causing a surging amount pleasure to go through Hinata with each touch.

When Hinata came, Kageyama knew he could never hope to take down all the fast-pulsing fluid, but he still kept licking and sucking until the very last of it dripped out and Hinata was placid again.

Beautiful hardened, Hinata's dick looked innocent and clean when placid. Kageyama kissed the head and proceeded to get back on his feet. Hinata had his chin up with his eyes closed, a euphoric expression on his face as he smiled and panted for air.

"I'm not . . . a virgin anymore," Hinata said between breaths. "I didn't know you could fuck and suck so well, Kageyama."

Kageyama flushed and pressed his palm to Hinata's forehead, nearly making the small lose his balance on the sink. "Idiot. You stopped being a virgin at least forty minutes ago." Kageyama leaned in to give Hinata a kiss, and it lasted for a few seconds until Hinata noticed he wasn't feeling only saliva.

Hinata pushed Kageyama away and pouted. "Gr-gross! That's so-!"

"It's yours. What did you think, idiot?"

"I-I didn't ask you to try and take it in your mouth, stupid Kageyama!"

"It's not like you gave a warning either!" Kageyama missed Hinata calling him bY his first name, but he understood how an intimate name should be used mostly for intimate moments, not post-sex teasing and arguing.

Hinata turned around and pulled some paper towels and dampened them under the sink. Hinata turned to Kageyama and reached up to try and clear his face. "Sorry about that then. It was . . . it felt better than winning a million volleyball nationals. I'm so happy I did it with you, Tobio."

Hinata continued to try and clean off his semen fro Kageyama's face even though the height difference added some difficulty. "I feel guilty that . . . you're cleaning me off, but I jizzed in your ass and didn't take care of it."

Hinata laughed and hit Kageyama's shoulder. "Of course not. You had more important things to do at the time. Namely, me. And do me, you did. Besides, I think it may be drying by now. I'll clean when I can later."

Hinata cleaned what he could of Kageyama's face, then tipped higher to kiss him. Neither broke away prematurely, and only the need for air could separate them.

"Tomorrow," Hinata started tentatively, "Again. Same time. Fuck me, but I wanna come when you do so _touch me_ when we do it."

The lustful and air-needing flush that had finally faded from Kageyama's face returned with embarrassment. "St-stupid! No way." Kageyama looked Hinata dead in the eyes as he spoke, "My parents won't be home until late tomorrow. We'll make love on a bed like decent boyfriends should."

Hinata's eyes lit with an entire galaxy's stars, and he jumped into Kageyama's embrace. "O-of course! I can't wait!"

Neither one could really wait because when their naked bodies rubbed against each other again, they had no reason to not continue a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> Even with errors, I hope this was okay! I just sorta really wanted to have Hinata creampied for his first time within plotless sex. I have no excuses
> 
> L-leave reviews so I feel okay to write more (plotful) stuff. >///


End file.
